Undertale Movie Night AU
by HaliXAlice
Summary: In a world that's ever changing, yet so repetitive, you have to learn to take comfort in little things... It may seem insane to take comfort in a constant, but when the world is quick to turn to maddness, and doesn't look the same when its "normal", have that little thing... Can grow into something more... Hope, maybe? T now, M later for dark themes and language! H/C, Angt, Rom
1. Chapter 1: Wanna watch anime Pt 1

**Movie Night!**

 **A/N: Are you ready to have have an awesome story line or plot to blast you in the face and feels?! Of course you're not, but you don't even care do?! Well this is a great experience for you~ a warning cause I don't want to deal with haters my mood is most foul -w- there will be ships! some of the most unimaginable! BUUUUUUT I SWEAR YOU'LL LOVE THIS XD**

 **DISCLAIMER 0w–**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: W-Wanna watch a-a-anime, during the apocalypse?**

Alphys tilted her head back against the brick wall of her temporary home. It's been months, but she was still shakin' up, very, very badly. Wouldn't you be if you could only watch helplessly as your friend, and the innocent monsters you only wanted to protect were being slaughtered left and right. If she were stronger. Maybe then Alphys would be able to handle this situation differently, it's been so long since Alphys had gotten any sleep.

Every time she tried, she could only see her friends as they fought to the death, giving their last words of encouragement, hope, showing their love for their people on their dying breath. That may sound nice in theory.. but it didn't help when it was soon followed by the wails and desperate screams of the ones they lost.

Looking over at the alarm clock on her dresser, the lizard monster knew she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. She was anxious. "M-Maybe a-a walk would help." She said to no-one, by now everyone that could sleep was asleep, and those awake, we're out doing their jobs. Looking over to her dresser Alphys grabbed her glasses as well as a gas mask. There was a miasma in the tunnels of the safe zone; it did wonders at searing the inside of weak or smaller monsters. Which meant people like Alphys.

Pulling the mask over her face, Alphys walked into the dimly lit tunnels, it almost resembled waterfall, just... Darker. Just as she expected, many were asleep which gave her a small amount of comfort... Alphys was the only one down here that carried a royal title. On the downside since she was the Royal Scientist, that meant everyone was running to her for answers day in and day out. It was exhausting and at the end of the day reminded her that she was alone. Looking left then right. Alphys had to make sure the halls were empty, being the Royal Scientist also meant Alphys didn't have much freedom anymore, which was already limited to begin with... However it was mostly because many knew of her demeanor and thoight the worst.

Which Alphys knew was fair, she would admit, she's not in the best head space right now. As Alphys round another corner she nearly yelped at the sight of one of the members of the Royal Amy. The Royal Amy was VERY different from the Royal Guards. The were the most elite of the elite, and only used as a last resort if the Royal Guards were... If they _failed_. However since the King and Queen also perished...they went into defend instead of attack mode.

And keeping an eye on Dr. Alphys, was one of their top priorities.

Alphys felt her chest tighten, maybe she should go back to her house? She pondered for a split second, but shook those thoughts away. 'I-I just want a small break... T-Then I-I'll be right back.' she thought. She just wanted to get away from it all... Just for a little. Alphys watched the solider for what felt like forever, even if it was only five- maybe seven minutes. Finally he moved, however much to her horror, they were heading into Alphys direction. Before the yellow lizard was spotted she slipped back into the tunnel pressing her back against the wall.

'O-Ohgeezohgeezohgeezohgeez.' She yelled in her head repeatedly, she was terrified that her soul would break out of her chest. The soldier's light medal foot steps grew louder as they got closer, and as they got closer, the more Alphys started to lose it. Alphys was nearly in tears and having a hard time keeping her wild breathing from being heard. Maybe she would faint before she was found, she didn't have to wonder for long before the solider turned into the opposite direction Alphys was. Walking into the tunnel in front of her. The scientist could only watch dumbfounded as the solider started to disappear.

If she had time, Alphys would have broke down into a fit of nervous giggles. Instead she looked around to make sure no one was there before she except the tunnel, after a few more twist and turn Alphys was in the farming district. She had to make many upon many modifications to the evacuation zone in order to make it more accommodating in the current position. It wasn't as bad as one might think, minus the farming district, that took a lot of resources. Even still Alphys felt a minuscule amount of pride. Yet don't be mistaken... Most if this came from the blue prints her Mentor left behind, she only added a few touches here and there.

Alphys looked over the field of food, running to the other end, before she reached a large set if locked double doors. You really shouldn't give a skeleton key to someone you don't want getting out... Skeleton key, Alphys felt her insides twist at the memory of the unorthodox pair of skeleton brothers. Hot tears pricked the corner of her eyes behind the gas mask. She couldn't let herself cry, not right now. Pushing open it one of the door with a soft creaking sound, feeling a small sense of relief that no-one was here to notice. Looking back over her shoulder just once again, the Royal Scientist slipped out the door.

* * *

The tunnels outside of the evacuation zone were a maze to say the least, meant for any to lose their way, and if they weren't prepared, to also probably perish in these catacombs. However as part of her job, Alphys knew this place very well and it didn't take long before tunnels turned to a familiar set of stairs that lead her back to her a lab other's were never meant to see. Now they did, and it was under the worst possible circumstances. Alphys hung her head with a heavy sigh, the dime light reflecting off her glasses as she continued her trek.

She had barely made it through the threshold before Endogeny tackled her to the ground giving happy yips, and licking her cheek leaving small traces of their _happiness froth_ on her face. The act had caught Alphys completely off guard, which lead her to giggling against her will, trying to push the playful Amalgamation off of her, Alphys gave a wiry smile. "E-End... E-Endogeny s-stop it!" She squeaked out between the fits of giggles. Hearing the young Doctor laughing for once in a very long time, they stop sitting back on all... well _just sitting_ back.. with a feeling of contentment around them. Alphys sits with her legs crossed, her tail laying lazily in her lap.

Despite herself, there the small smile stayed, as she looked at her hands in her lap. Ever since Endogeny heard about what happened to their pups, they weren't... As chipper as what Alphys thought they used to be... The smile turned sad as she tried not to sigh. Not that she could blame them. "I-I-It's nice to see you too Endogeny." Alphys said honestly. Ever since the evacuation the Amalgamations stayed up here, the new first line of defiance. When Monsters first saw the Amalgamates, of course they were shock, some even out ragged, but in a shocking turn of evens, shocking to Alphys at least; the Amalgamates protected her... defended her, and in the end... they didn't blame her.

"Oh! I-I was trying to get some fresh air! E-Endogeny w-would you like to join?" She asked. Yet before she even had to finish the canines fused into a single amalgamation, was already shaking with excitement. Alphys smiled. It's been a while since they've been out of the lab, and hopefully the Army had already finished repairs to most of the homes lost. Her smiled turned sad once again but she refused to let it go. Making sure no one else other than the amalgamations were down here, those who could fight, and were protecting the door.

Alphys slipped into the elevator, Endogeny filling up most of the remaining space. It was a tight fit, but in her exhausted mind, Alphys felt like this was a warm comforting bed, that if she weren't careful with, she might sink into them. Luckily the elevator was always a quick ride. When they reached her lab, Alphys couldn't help but shiver at how cold and desolate it felt. She has been up to her lab before, most of the time it was to check on the core with her team, other times it was to help with repairs on the kingdom.

Every time, she just couldn't be alone.

Endogeny gently pressed their face... area, against her shoulder nudging her forward. As she and Endogeny slipped out the door into Hotland, Alphys quickly remembered how much she had missed this warmth. Her muscles relaxed, and she gave into contentment just a little bit. Endogeny's tails wagged so fiercely it nearly felt like a pleasant breeze.

Then all at once he stopped.

Alphys snapped out of her daze worriedly glaceing over at the amalgamation. She was about to call out for them when they jumped in front of her visually shaking from what she hoped... was excitement. "W-What is it, E-Endogeny?" She asked reaching out for them. O-Oh Asgore, w-were they finally going to fall apart?! Did years of being trapped in that damn lab finally break them?!

She didn't have much time to sink into her panic attack before she was pushed into a new one. The amalgamation grabbed her by the back of her lab coat, before flinging her up into the air. The poor female lizard monster was to deep in shock to even scream. Her thoughts and soul were racing a mile a second.

 _O-OHMYFREAKINGASGORE! They snapped! They finally snapped!_

 _I knew t-this would happen!_

 _I kept them from their families!_

 _I-I did nothing as their children were k-k-killed!_

 _N-Now they're going to kill me! I-I-I d-deserve this! I-I know that, b-but I d-don't want to die! Ever-.. E-Everyone was looking to me for help!_

 ** _i-i'm going to die... leaving everyone o-on their own... F-Failing e-everyone once a-again..._**

Tears pricked the corner of Alphys' eyes as the slow-motion finally wore off and she was brought back down to Endogeny's waiting back with an ungraceful ' _oof_ '. She looked around her eyes wild and her pupils dilated, her breathing was rugged, however Endogeny was as giddy as ever.

Alphys looked at the gaping hole in their face, finally calmed down to the point that she was only trembling. She took a deep breath when Endogeny finally noticed her discomfort. When she opened her eyes again Endogeny had wrapped some of their mass around her as a makeshift security blanket. The fact that it was so warm and inviting did a lot to help calm her frazzled nerves.

Giving her regular shaky smile, she did her best to let them know she was okay, because she was sure words would betray her. The canine amalgamation gave a happy yip. It's voice echoing and over lapping. "Y-You must have something you r-really want to show me if you're th..t-this excited." She said finally finding her voice.

Endogeny gave one more happy overlapping yip at the reminder of their original plan, still securely holding the Doctor within themselves.

Once again before Alphys even knew what was happening, Endogney started running as fast as they could. Alphys gasped, not only from the warmth around her intensifying, but from these unexpected turn of events. "E-Endogeny! W-What are you doing?! I-I can't wonder t-to far from the lab!" Alphys tried to yell. Sadly, yelling really wasn't her strong suit, and Endogeny proved to be a monster on a mission. On the bright side Endogeny's speed was something to behold! You'd think with all the extra legs they would trip over themselves. Yet, with much fascination, Alphys watched as they moved as one.

Nothing seemed to be a challenge to them, jumping over the vents, knowingly avoiding members of the Royal army. Alphys was astounded, this is the most focus she had ever seen Endogeny since they became... this. Alphys, laid her cheek against the warmth of their back... fur? Goop? It didn't seem to be absorbing her like she feared it would, so why not relax... if only a little. As she watched the scenery around them start to morph and change, she noted with a little pride how well the new "new" homes were coming along... Yet with each house and temporary mamorial they passed. The more it weighted down on Alphys soul, that they had lost so many of their fellow monsEndogeny

Alphys closed her eyes, softly clinging to the canine amalgamation as she willed bsck the tears. Even if it's the last thing she does, she will restore this Kingdom to it's former glory. That was the last thought Alphys had before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she had been out, but when she came to, it was because Endogeny echoing barks woke her as they jumped around franticly. Alphys frowened slightly, that little nap only nipped at the top of her iceberg of exhaustion. Still with the way Endogeny was jumping around she knew they had no intentions of letting her sleep again. "Y-Yes, E-Endogeny? W-Wha-" She stopped herself shivering. Why was she so cold?!

Quickly Alphys sat up looking around, she gasped what was she doing in-!

"S-Snowdin?"

* * *

 **A/N: Oh gosh this took so long to write, and to post this everywhere I'm thinking of. TTwTT so much work~ Anyhow I hope you won't treat this story to 'cold' XD ALSO IT'S MY BIRTHDAY X3 HAPPINESS! Bye love ya 0w-**

 **RLR**


	2. Chapter 2: Wanna Watch Anime Pt 2

**Movie night**

 **A/N:** **Ah! I'm so sorry I didn't plan for this update to be so far apart, but things happened, my tablet got stolen, school, ugh such a mess sorry TTuTT. Anyhow! I hope you like the story so far! I'm still gonna work hard to get better X3**

* * *

 **Chapter 1.2:** **W-Wanna watch a-a-anime, during the apocalypse?**

Snowdin... Snowdin? Why did they bring her here? Alphys looked over the area with a somewhat exasperated expression. Snowdin hadn't really been touched, besides a few places being looted, everything was fine and still intact. It was just somewhat... empty, compared to the warm fuzzy place it used to be when she watched them though a screen. Being a warm blooded monster, Alphys didn't really visit Snowdin much, she used to... but things happened.

So caught up in her own thoughts once again, Alphys gave a small squeak when she was dropped on her butt. Apparently Endogeny got tired of waiting for her to come back to reality, though the lizard woman couldn't blame him for that, she probably would have stayed there given that she was cold now. The little lizard gave a small squeak at the feeling of snow crunching under her feet."Wh-What is it, Endogeny?" She asked curiously looking around, they had brought her here so fast. Still the amalgamation gave her no reply, instead looking around themselves. Alphys took a step back giving them space it has been a long time since they had been... _**home**_.

Still it was somewhat unnerving to see them so... unresponsive and focus. Alphys took this time to look around herself, the repairs made here were quick and easy, the town people wasted no time to get their homes back in order, and Alphys loved watching and being a part of the reconstruction of their homes. It did well to ease the sharp pain that was left in her chest, giving her a feeling of purpose again. She wanted to help her people, that is what she always wanted to do. Stealing a glace from Endogeny, the Royal Scientist chest tightened significantly...

but sweet stars, was she bad at helping... Alphys sighed running her hand over her face and down her snot with a tired groan. So lost in her own thoughts she snapped back to reality when she saw the large mass of white and determination begin to move.

Endogeny gave no indication that they were... mentally on the same page Alphys, you know the... " _Well,_ _are you there buddy? You kiiinda just pulled me along for a ride and I want to know why."_ Alphys watched them with as they started moving quickly following after them as fast as her little legs would allow. It was not as if they were running again, it was simply because Alphys was, in fact very short. As they got closer to their predetermined destination, she noted with some relief, as their happiness froth started to bubbled in their top... uh, _face..._ area? It has been a while since the repairs were finished, still no one has moved back into Snowdin yet, so the snow was a lot higher then normal, making it harder for the Royal Scientist to move.

Each step made her give a small grunt in from the frustration of having to move forward, it really made her wish Endogeny would have let her stay on their back. Still she trudged forward now driven by curiosity to get to the bottom of this. This really have changed since the last human fell, they took people's hope, they took their leaders, their hero... her hero...

No...

Shaking her head, Alphys refused to go down that road again, she's been doing so well, so she refuses to backtrack now. "E-Endogeny no-not to be rude or... or anything, b-but w-w-where are you t-taking me?" She asked growing more and more tired, maybe she should have slept? Endogeny finally _looked_ at her, mostly just wagging their tail. When she was close enough Alphys was grateful that they allowed her to lean on them for support. By now the cold really was effecting her. Which was evident by the way her scales were losing their color and how she shook in her lab coat.

After a much needed moment or two, Alphys looked around, now that her eyes were given a chance to adjust. She noticed how there was light coming from a building. however that didn't make sense, there shouldn't be anyone here yet, not until next week when she was sure everyone could go home. Alphys gasped, because that was when it hit her. "O-Of c-course! Th-That f-fire elemental!" She exclaimed, he never left his bar, not even when the hu-... not even when **_that demon_ **showed up. The idea of getting out of the cold sounded like heaven to her.

As she waddles over the the presumably empty pub, Endogeny followed after her loyally, taking a look around silently, and even pushing Alphys back up when she was sure she was going to fall over. Stars, it was freezing!

Finally after what felt like forever, she pushed the door open shaking off the snow that quickly gathered on her head and shoulder. Dang it! If she wasn't so focused on getting inside, she would have remembered the bar tender's name... which was the name of the freaking bar... fu- "H-Hello?" She got out, still shaking in her thin lab coat.

Alphys was about to apologize for showing up unannounced, when the words died in her throat. Before her, the only other person in the bar, was a skeleton she had barely seen since all this had started. Sans looked up at her obviously.. um, intoxicated. From the way light shades of blue magic was glowing on his face.

He looked at Alphys with unfocused eyes, and for a very long moment, Alphys thought about taking her chances in the snow storm. Sans didn't say anything to her, just turned back around and went back to his drink. Sweet freaking Asgore, this was just getting better and better... Alphys was already a mix of emotions, but the little reaction she was given... Kinda made her upset, a small frown painted her face as she made her way over the the bar. Taking a seat, one stool away from the remaining of the Aster family... Aster, how did she know that name? The lizard monster could already feel the headache forming in the back of her mind, Alphys looked at the fire elemental still shaking harshly from the cold.

Grillby looked down at the pitiful sight sympathetically, his flames crackled slightly, and as a small spark stretched across his face. Alphys got the sense that he was smiling, before she could ask him the why, she got a better shock than expected. She watched as the fire elemental rose his hands making a few gestures. ' _Do you understand sign language?_ ' She gaped a little. Because she could, and she didn't know how she knew it, she didn't know he could either. The last time she seen any monster use sign language was...

She trailed off as a sharp pain shot up her spine to the back of her head. Nope, not going down that road.

 _It leads to nothing but pain_.

If the lizard monster wasn't writhing in agony of the memories she longed to remember, maybe she would have noticed somewhat hollow/dazed sockets watching her. After taking a moment to caught her breath, the Royal Scientist gazed up at the worried fire element feeling like dirt for making him worry. 'G-Geez now he's going to think he made me upset... which I am, I'm such trash.' Giving a shaky smile she nodded. "S-Sorry t-t-the cold m-must have really gotten t-to me, yes I understand." She said slowly pulling her hand away from her head as the pain subsided.

Grillby gave something akin to a sigh, already knowing what Alphys was going to be like. he looked down at the child with a warm gaze, one she shied away from. ' _The snow is really coming down, you must still be freezing... I will go retrieve you a blanket.'_ The flame monster signed out, before Alphys could make a protest, he was already walking to the back. Now there she sat, with Endogeny laying at her side looking around the empty pub, as if looking at something she could see, and probably wouldn't understand. A few minutes ago, she watched as he sniffed the playing cards of a forgotten game.

Alphys tore her eyes away from the amalgamation, to look at the short, stubby skeleton next to her. Sans has said nothing since she came in. **_The jerk_** , did he expect her to try saying anything?! No he didn't, that is why he just sat there, because he knew she would _never_ gather up the courage to break the suffocating silence. The silence, that left a heavy feeling on her soul. She felt the need to cry but did her best to fight it. He knew Alphys could never bring herself to confront him. Stars, did she want to, and in all honesty, after everything; a small, minuscule, _deep down_ , _**tucked away**_ part of her felt like she had the right to. However, Alphys knew she would never have the guts to confront; Sans, of all people.

So it came to both of their equal shock when she broke the silence.

"Why are you hiding away from me, we used to be so close." She said absentmindedly. When she realized she had said her thoughts out loud, she slapped her claws over her snout. As if that would pull the words out of the air, but she knew she was too late. She looked over at the unmoving monster, horror clear in her eyes. She didn't know how to take the hollow expression he gave the whisky bottle he had been nursing this whole time. Yet as he smiled, that empty humorless smile, Alphys felt her soul quiver. That was until she heard a small ' _ting_ ', followed by her soul appearing, a cyan hue wrapped around it. She already knew what was happening, however she didn't know why until Sans had pulled her over to him until they were face to face.

Even as her soul was held steady, Alphys became a shaking wreck. Her breaking was unsteady, and as Sans looked up at her, with those empty pupil-less sockets, she felt only regret for what she had said. However what he said next felt like a punch to the gut knocking the wind out of her.

"i'm not in the mood for bullshit, alphys." He said coldly, not even looking at her, but as his grip tightened on her soul. She knew he was pissed. Tear of anger, hurt, betrayal, and so many other emotions pooled in the corner of her eyes. "Th-Then put me the fuck d-down, c-cause I'm sick of you crap too, Sans." She hissed back at him. Even with her god forsaken stutter, the fact that she managed to reply, with a **_swear_** no less! Proved plenty that she was just as upset as he was. Sans made no move to release her, and she made no move to break eye contact. She was hurt, he had called her a liar, and even if she was.. She never lied to him, not that she knows of.

For the longest they held their staring contest, neither willing to back down, both pissed, hurt... and searching. Who knows how long they stayed like that, until the were pulled out of it by the sounds of fire crackling. The skeleton and lizard monster, watched as Grillby walked back towards them a thick blanket in his arms. The two looked back at each other, Sans quickly placed Alphys back in her chair, looking away. Alphys wasn't as disorientated as she thought she would be, she so looked away in the opposite direction. Until the fire elemental handed her the thick blanket, which she gladly wrapped around her frame. Now shaking for many reasons, still she smiled at him gratefully. ' _I didn't interrupt a kiss did I?'_ he asked jokingly.

Even with his best material the poor bar tender didn't even get so mush as a chuckle. Eh, it's fine comedy wasn't for everyone.

Alphys couldn't really find that funny, maybe any other time she would have chuckled, maybe even blush at the implication of doing something like that with her old friend. Yet right now... Alphys looked over at Sans, only to find him walking away. "Sorry Grillbz. I think it's about time I head home, getting late, think I'll try to gettin some sleep," He said pushing open the door. "But you go a heard and **warm up** to the doc there." He joked the door closing behind him. Alphys sat there not sure what to do... No she knew what she needed to do, she just wasn't sure if she could. Looking at Grillby, desperation in her eye. Grillby, huffed a small chuckle before pointing his chin towards the door almost giving her a go ahead. For some reason getting that reassurance made her smile.

With a nod to the fire elemental, Alphys wrapped herself in the plush blanket he gave her. "Th-Thank you, a -and I-I'm sorry for intruding." She said hopping down from the stool quickly rushing out the door. Endogeny quickly following after her. After the room settled down once again, Grillby couldn't help but shake his head in sad amusement.

 _Kids, always assuming they can hold the world on their shoulders._

With that he went back to cleaning off his bar, his mind wondering back to a long forgotten past.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so freaking excited! I'm really loving this story! I hope you'll like it too! Until next we read! Stay** **fabulous!**


	3. Chapter 3: Wanna watch anime Pt3

**Movie Night!**

 **A/N:** **AAAAAHHHH I'm so happy this story is getting some attention! I swear I'll do my best for you! And I'll triple check my spelling sorry 8w8;; Anyhow! I'm excited for the next few chapters! That's when things really start hehe ;3**

 **DISCLAIMER! A/N: Oh gosh I really was going to say " _cut through her like a knife._ " Then the cruel, somewhat hilarious, irony hit me and I thought that was just to fucked up XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 1.3**

Sweet freaking, **_Toriel_**! Was she happy Grillby gave her the blanket, so warm and fluffy, just what she needed! It seemed as if the light snowfall that was merely an inconvenience to her, now knew it was the perfect time to send a storm to knock her over. Alphys nuzzled deeper into the thick fluffy blanket, which was unusually warm compared to the blizzard that was trying to cu-... pierc-... reach into? Yeah... reach into her very soul and freeze her from the inside out.

She shock violently from the chilling breeze that brushed over her head or, nipped at her toes. She gave out a huff of air watching it form in front of her, what was she even going to do? That was a dumb question...

What she should be asking, is if it is a good idea to do what she has plan? Another dumb question, this is a terrible idea. To confront one of the strongest monsters in the Underground... the very few left if she were being honest. Yes, she is well aware of what Sans is capable of. She gave another heavy sigh. Endogeny took notice of the Doctor's strange behavior, and hovered closer rubbing the side of it's head on hers.

Alphys looked at the loyal Amalgamation with a fond, yet somewhat desolate smile, before petting their head which was rewarded with a happy tail wag. That seemed to have calmed the Doctor's frazzled nerves. Alphys took a deep breath before she looked up at the once bright home, that now just seemed to loom over her menacingly. Just looking at the home that now became a hollow shell of it's former self gave her anxiety, her soul ached in her chest, but she had to do this, she owed it so Sans... she owed this to Papyrus. She brought a shaky hand up to the door, before tapping on it softly. "S-Sans... P-Please talk... t-to me." She said pathetically. He didn't answer her, not that she expected him to. She sighed, sitting with her back pressed against the door.

She watched as Endogeny played in the snow, rolling around in it, catching snowflakes in their, face/hole, or pretending to be a snow poff, a big fluffy snow poff. For some reason, Alphys found watching them to be quite relaxing, so much so that she didn't even notice the cold now. Swallowing a dry lump, she broke the silence again. "L-Look, Sans... Contrary t-t-to popular beliefs... I-I'm not the best with all this... emotional stuff.." She felt a humorless chuckle bubble up before she could stop it, her hands gripping the blanket around her tightly. "Truth is... I'd rather die, than talk." She said quietly. Endogeny, stopped to look at the Monster Doctor, their ears raised in alert. After a moment, hesitantly, they went back to playing, still casting something akin glance in Alphys' direction now and then.

She kept going a slight sting pricking the back of her eyes. "H-However Sans... I know you, o-or at least I know enough about you to know, I can't let you do this to yourself..." She said quickly wiping a stray tear away. Although she was sure Sans, despite everything, wouldn't do something as cowardly as she would. She also knew that Sans was the type that would probably drink himself to dust instead... She couldn't let that happen. "Sans..." She started back up once again, after taking a much needed deep breath. "Sans, I know you're hurting, I mean, it's so damn obvious that you are!" She shouted stutter completely forgotten.

"I know you miss Papyrus! I know you hate that this happened, I know tried you fucking hardest! I know that you lost your reason... but Sans, I need you to know you're not alone... I'm so sorry, I wasn't there, I'm so sorry because we both know out of everyone Papyrus defiantly didn't deserve this." She said hugging her knees to her chest, tears rolling down her cheek, probably wasn't the best idea to cry in the middle of a snow storm, just... she had her dumb moments. "But you're not alone, everyone lost someone, mothers, fathers, brother, sister... Cousins... lovers." She said tears coming down harder. "We lost heroes, and Papyrus is one of them." She sniffled the pain in her chest becoming greater.

"I'm so sorry sans, but you can't do this to yourself. It's not fair to you, and it's not fair to Papyrus!" She said shaking harshly as her tail wrapped around her. Letting out more puffs of air, the chilly weather finally started to get to her, curse her for giving into emotions! Wiping her face with her sweater sleeve, Alphys pressed herself against the door more trying to generate more heat. "P-Please, Sans... t-talk to me... I-I might n-not have much t-to offer, but I swear t-t-to be here for you." She swore to him, growing tired from crying, the lack of sleep, different temperatures trying to sway her. Finally she gave into the cold laying her head on her knees and wrapping herself up in the warm blanket.

Probably not the smartest idea to sleep outside in the middle of a snow storm, but she's having a dumb moment.

* * *

She was a lot warmer now, and she was in a comfortable position, laying against something, kinda rough but fluffy. At first she thought it was Endogeny but this surface was to hard, and kinda... misshapen, a small frown formed on her face, until she registered the strong small of alcohol hanging in the air. That smell is what made her jump up, quickly looking around she found, to her utter confusion, that she was inside the skeleton's brothers house.

"You're a real piece of work you know that." She heard from the shadows behind her, she nearly fell to dust from that fright, but as she whipped her head around to see Sans stare at her with those hollow eye sockets. That was what made her jump up, a little too fast, which made her fall flat on her back. Freaking, Stars! Quickly she scurried back into a sitting position, her breathing a bit labored. "S-Sans!" She dumbly cried from shock. Sans only looked at her, then looked towards the window. The confused Alphys followed his line of sight to see the storm had turned into a blizzard.

Geez, she had fallen asleep in that?! Looking down she blushed embarrassed, a moment of silence passed, then another, then another. Was she the one that had to speak up first now? Looking over at Sans from the corner of her eye, much to her surprise she found him doing the same, though his expression was a lot less readable than hers. With a sigh, Alphys decided to break the silence once again, even if she was shaking. "I-I'm so-" That was when he decided to cut her off, rude.

"Don't, just don't, you've apologized enough today." He said, his hand raised though he refused to look at her again. Alphys looked down not really knowing what to say, she thought she did, she had a whole mental speech prepared before! But after the little scare all the confidence had left her. She grabbed her arm, not really registering that her claws were piercing through the fabric or her sweater. What she did register, was that someone, a few monsters were missing. She had to break the silence again, her nerves clearly effecting her speech horribly. "Wh-wh-... w-where is, Endogeny?" She finally forced out. Sans stuffed his hands into his pockets, and that was when she finally got a good look at him, it's been so long since she really looked at him.

He didn't look like himself, he looked familiar, the white turtleneck sweater, the grey dress pants, and his glasses. It was all of that looked familiar, but it wasn't him, even when they worked together, he went for comfort. The only thing that still looked Sans- _ish_ about him was his pink fuzzy house slippers. "They're playing with that little dog in the kitchen." He finally informed her. She nodded thankfully, and once again they fell into a silence. "What now?" She felt the need to ask.

He refused to look at her, and the cold shoulder really felt like a punch to the gut, but she expected this, and she didn't blame him. "You can stay, until the storm passes. Then you should go back to the others." Was all he told her before retreating up stairs. Alphys watched as he rounded the corner never once looking back at her. She stayed there, just sitting on the floor for a moment her tail wrapped around her leg as if a source of comfort. "w-well, at least he talked to me." She mumbled pressing her back against the couch, her shoulders sagged ever so slightly from the weight of all this. Once again tears pricked the back of her eyes, and once again she forced them away.

Looking out the window once again, she watched as the snow danced in a passionate fury outside. What was she supposed to do, she very well couldn't bother Sans again. The thought had crossed her mind to confront him, but who knows how that would have ended, obviously no one would get hurt **too** badly, but still. Looking around the dark gloomy house, she noted the bottles everywhere. She cringed, it took Skeleton monsters a lot to get drunk, but **_this_** is a sight she never wanted to see. With a sigh,at least now Alphys knew what she was going to do.

It's been little over two hours, if she looked at the time, it's six in the morning, instead she was busy washing the mountain of dishes that had pilled up after months of neglect. She didn't stop there, she had actually cleaned! Swept floors, picked up bottles, moped, and even picked up the clothes scattered around the room. All except for a sock that was up against the wall with lines of sticky notes leading up against the wall. After reading over the notes, Alphys, with somewhat misty eyes, concluded that the sock was to important to pick up. After she was done, sleeves rolled up, she looked over her handy work, kinda proud, it's been so long since she had done so much cleaning, it almost felt nice. Even still she sighed, the house was clean, yes... but it still felt empty.

"Hah, it's not like it would ever go back to the way it was before." She mumbled to herself. She was done now, but as she looked out the window, she could tell that even though the storm was calming down, there was in fact a lot of snow left in it's wake, she didn't know what to do, so she turned away, going back to looking around. Really, somewhere deep down inside of her, she just didn't want to leave, not yet. She wanted Sans, she wanted a chance to talk to someone that would have an _idea_ of how she felt.

That was when she noticed a few movies in the cupboard under the t.v, getting down on her knees, she opened it, only to jump back at the beauty of the sight before her. Every freaking episode of Fullmetal Alchemist, she forgot he had this! "I thought he threw them away." She whispered, wistfully, she remembered when they found the box set at the dump while looking for metal. The excitement they shared when they finally got off of work to watch it. Brushing her finger over the worn plastic, she smiled at the memory of Papyrus even trying to watch. He didn't stick around of course, but he did say how it gave him more inspiration for his "battle simulations". Biting her lip, Alphys looked up the stair, Sans hasn't been down all this time. She doubted he would come down now. Or maybe he had left, it was Sans after all, he's not limited to one place like she is. Looking over the DVD, it was just begging her to do a binge.

You can't fight anime, anime is your best friend.

* * *

Honestly she had no clue how long she had been watching t.v, at some point she had even found the blanket Grillby gave he. Before she went back to mindlessly watching it, even Endogeny had joined her after hearing all the excitement. She loved cuddling up next to them while watching the adventures of the two brother. A small smile formed against her lips at the parallels she could draw between the Elric bros and the Skeleton Brothers.

She was so deep into the show that she couldn't help but jump at the sound of Sans clearing his throat. "S-Sans, you..-y-you're back!" She squeaked clinging to the amalgamation. She turned around to see the oldest Skeleton brother, looking down at her with a small frown. "What are you doing?" He asked crossing his arms, it was already one shock to find his house clean, another to know that it was Alphys who had cleaned it, then just a kick to see her like this, even now she was watching Anime? Amazing.

Alphys felt red start to stain her yellow scales. "I-I'm sorry, I-I did some cleaning, b-because you let me stay... a-and then I found this anime we used to watch a-a-and, you know how I am with anime." She said smiling awkwardly. Sans watched her with a deadpanned expression causing her to shake growing even more nervous. Finally it became to much for her, hanging her head, Alphys hugged the blanket closer to her. "I-I'm sorry, I'll turn th-this off." She said turning around to turn of the t.v.

While her hand was in mid-reach, Sans had gabbed her wrist, much to her surprise. "No, leave it." He said in a low voice before letting her go. Alphys looked at him, however he was already at the couch, holding his face in his hand, watching the screen. Alphys gawked at the sight. She wanted to be happy, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. "Are you going to watch me or the t.v? Cause you're 'bout to miss a great fight scene." He said not looking at her. Alphys blushed, a small smile daring to break free once again.

she turned back to the t.v her back pressed against the couch beside him.

Anime really is you best friend.

A little more time had passed, and neither of them knew how, but by the time the Royal army came to Snowdin to get her, Alphys had her tail resting securely in her lap, while her feet were in Sans'. They had been so caught up in their peaceful silence silence, that she were unaware that it was 10 o' clock now. Sans was the one to get the door, and as he gazed upon the sight of metal suits with somewhat amused eyes, he looked back at Alphys who in turn sighed, her shoulder slumped. "S-Sorry." She said to both parties. She didn't have much time, actually by the time her small feet had finally reached the ground, the soldiers were already at her side to escort her back to the safe zone.

As she walked out the door, Alphys looked over her shoulder to see Sans in the doorway, watching her go. She smiled sadly, before sending him a wave. After that she had disappeared with them in the falling snow.

Sans watched her, not even raising his hand to wave back, he just couldn't bring himself to. Closing the door with a soft click, he turned around only to take a step back surprised to see that Endogeny had decided to stay. He looked up at the amalgamation into it's abyss of a face, before getting on his tiptoes to pet their head. Endogeny tail wagged as he gave happy yips. Sans smiled slightly, before looking over his house, he had to admit, it looked nice.

Soon his eyes landed on a sock that was left in the wake of Alphys clean. His soul shook ever so slightly, then with a sigh, he turned off his t.v before retreating back up stairs, not willing to deal with the silence around him.

* * *

 **A/N: AAAAAND THAT IS ALL FOLKS! i'M REALLY EXCITED CAN YOU TELL XD Next chapter has a little dialogue from Sans' point of view!**


	4. Chapter 4: What Would They Do?

**Undertale Movie Night AU**

 **A/N: Hello beauties and gentle beauties! It is in fact I with another update, lol. GREAT NEWS I FOUND MY BOOK WITH THE TIMELINE! EVEN ALPHYS INTRO, you don't get in now but that is actually a big deal. Anyhow! you're here for an update, and that is what I will give to you. ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER AS USUAL**

* * *

Chapter 2.1: What would they do?

By the time Alphys had made it back to the safe zone, she was bombarded by groups of monsters questioning her left and right.

 _"Doctor. Alphys where did you go?"_

 _"Doctor. Alphys why did you leave us?"_

 _"Are the repairs done?"_

 _"Can we go back home?"_

 _"What about the temporary graves sight?"_

Thank Asgore, Alphys was already use to this treatment by now, she held her hands together in front of her softly squeezing them together to settle her nerves. "A-After the royal Army does... o-one last sweep of the kingdom, y-you... um, you should be a-able to go home ...t-today." She said with much confidence, despite the stutter. She did wholeheartedly believed everything was okay as far as homes went, after all. She knew everything was up and running smoothly, biology sure as hell wasn't her strong suit, but mechanics, she could do in her sleep... which given her sleep schedule now, she basically was. Many of her kin were soothed by this news, however the fact that they still stuck around.

Meant she still had a question of two to answer. Taking a moment to remember to breath, in for four, hold for seven, out for eight. When she was done, she smile, already feeling the annoyed, worried, or down right aggregated eyes on her. "As for the temporary marmoreal sights, I have already made plans and arrangements, that I'm sure will put many of you at ease." She said again with confidence, and even a small tired sparkle in her eyes. It's so strange, but after having to adjust herself so quickly to suit the needs of monster kind, Alphys was trying her hardest, and for the sake of everyone's hopes and dreams, something preached to her her whole life, it was her turn to step up and fight to protect and help them grow and better themselves.

Taking a moment to think about it, Alphys frown, her expression becoming more thoughtful, this in turn made the monsters of the Kingdom grow puzzled themselves. They jumped when the small Lizard monster gasped her eyes becoming more lively. For the first time in a long time a smile bloomed they saw a smile bloom on the face of their tired doctor. "In fact," She started, the soldiers next to her, looking down at her as if they already figured out her plan, which they did. "How about we all get ready to go finish up the repairs ourselves." She said with a warm smile, this time, her smile alone was enough. The confidence she gave, the fact that she wanted to JOIN, to help. Many of the monsters from before looked away, their tempers beginning to sooth.

"Will this be alright with you? If the repairs are up to your satisfaction, then we can move you all back in immediately." Alphys said looking back over the faces of the crowd around her. There were a few murmurs among themselves, it was around this time that Alphys was beginning to lose her confidence, she couldn't help it really. Every time she was like this, trapped in this little bubble, left to make the " _big_ _decisions"_. Her anxiety always started to spike, what she wouldn't give to just be back in her lab... can she even call it _her_ lab? To be back in the lab, wrapped up in a blanket, instant noodles in hand,watching anime ignoring all the world and her mess around her. Even just... watching her recordings of Undyne on her patrol, or while she was sparring with Papyrus...

A light tap on her shoulders brought Alphys out of her daze, her face had fallen into a blank expression as she gazed at the ground, she blinked a few time, before looking at the hand on her shoulders then up at the soldier that had brought her out of her little day dream. She couldn't really see their face behind their helmet, however she knew all eyes were on her... Actually, after she took a closer look... They _weren't_ looking at her! This was a shock, and their hand felt so light and comforting. She blinked again once again shocked.

"Your Majesty." They said under their breath, only for Alphys to hear, that one word will forever hit Alphys in the gut, before she could even protest. She forced herself turned back ahead to the people before her. Many of them looked determined? ready? Maybe even excited? Alphys felt a dark blush crawl up her neck, even still she forced herself not to look away, deep blush and all. In for four, hold for seven, out for eight. Alphys smiled, even if it was a shy one. "Then I take it, th-this is a y-yes?" She said looking at her clasped hands, her claws were digging into the back of her hand again, huh...

" **YES!** " A chorus of cheers rung out in the large crowd before her... when did all these monsters get here?! Alphys felt her soul jump in her throat. Oh sweet freaking _Toriel_ was this terrifying! She was glad no one other then the soldiers noticed her little start, because either way she was happy to see her people happy. With a firm nod to the people before her, she turned around to look at the soldiers behind her, when they looked down at her, understanding, and waiting her commands, Alphys nearly backed away. Yet she stopped herself and stood her ground... even if she was looking at the ground. In for four, hold for seven, out for eight.

Looking back up at them, Alphys held her hands together firmly, speaking with all the remaining confidence she had left. "Please gather the rest of the soldiers and tell the remaining people to get ready to make one last sweep over the kingdom, it's about time we all go home." Alphys said, with each word she had to keep her stutter at bay, dang it was that difficult. She felt them both nod, maybe she even saw a smile, if she squinted hard enough. "Th-Thank you." She said soul still fluttering violently in her chest. Turning back to the group of monsters she softly pointed at them. "P-Please, y-you should be getting ready as well, we.. we're going to take the children with us t-too," She smiled, brushing her thumb over the side of her hand, soothing the irritated prick between her scales. "I-I'm sure th-they're ready to g-get out of here."

She said softly, they monsters before her looked at their Qu- the doctor with soft eyes, before they dispersed into all directions, some excited to finally be getting out of here, others tired, and some... unsure of what the future holds... Alphys looked at the soldiers that stood at her side, surprised to see them unmoving. "Y-Yes?" She asked nervously. They looked at each other, before looking back down at her, Alphys soul trembled once again, she began to stutter, not even forming words, but sounds as she looked around in a panic, apologizing. For what? She probably couldn't even tell you, however all that came to a stop when, they each got on one knee, they heads bowed. Alphys gasped, taking a step back from the two, finally the soldier that had held her shoulder so carefully spoke to her, and Alphys was surprised, to say the least, to have heard a female voice.

"Doctor.. No, our Queen- Queen Alphys, we just wanted to finally say, that we finally see why Asgore and ######-" ' _Wait, what was that last one?'_ Alphys furled her brow confused, however she couldn't dwell on that thought as they continued. "Left you in charge... why it would be you, we are proud and relived to see that their choices are not in vain, and we are proud and humbled to now serve you." She finally finished, interesting thought, and now this. Alphys face felt like it was going to explode, and she quickly waved her hands in front of her. Trying to dismiss her words.

"N-NO th-that's not t-true! I-I'm n-not... n-not suited t-to be Q-Queen! I-I.. I make s-so many m-mistakes! I-I'm so b-bad a-a-at everything-... I- I do a-and!" Alphys felt herself start to hyperventilate at the praise, she wasn't _**RULER** _material! The Soldiers once again looked at each other, secretly smiling, then the female soldier looked back at Alphys, laying her hand on the female lizard's shoulder. Alphys jumped looking back up at her, eyes frantic and afraid. "I-I can't be Queen." She said in a small voice. Their souls went out the small Queen, Alphys heard the soldier before her sigh.

"We all make mistakes, that does not matter, no matter how big, or how small the mistakes are. It's the way we proceed we make those mistakes, that defines who we are." She said trying to sooth the new Queen, ruling over people is no game, and from the monster that Alphys tried to help before, she understood why her Queen was having so many doubts. After all that, of course she would be horrified. She has to take care of a whole Kingdom now, and alone at that! However Queen Alphys was not alone, she would have them for moral, and actual support.. _**This time...**_

 _The Royal army will be their for the good of the kingdom, no longer in these ruins of long forgotten catacombs._

The female soldier looked down at their Queen with a smile, one she knew Alphys felt. She held her clasped hands against her chest. "From what you have showed us, we have no doubt that you will make a better Ruler then you could have ever thought you would be." She said the other soldier beside her nodding eagerly. Alphys felt tears prick the back of her eyes, she gasped softly. Before looking down, a weak and shaky smile spreading across her lips. "I-I will do my best, f-for you.. a-and for our people." She said softly, the female soldier stood, hands firmly on her hips, joy and confidence radiating off her being. "That's what I wanted to hear! We shall get going now and will be ready for our final journey in half an hour, your Highness!" She said, her and her comrade already running off to gather the troops.

Alphys stood there, her hands finally freeing themselves from her death grip. She could feel bits of dust in her hands, and after checking her stats she lost a decimal of health... But even still, she was happy! A lot more happy than she had ever been, and so at ease. A small smile played on her face. Was she really doing a good job? One King Asgore and Queen Toriel would be proud of? Those thoughts alone, wiped the smile off her face, she held her arms, sinking deeper into those thought, not she had people's faith in her and her abilities once again...

That played out horribly once before, what if.. what if-

" **You will never be my Queen**."

Alphys jumped slightly startled by the silence being broken. Spinning around, her lab coat fluttering from the force. Alphys was surprised to see, not an adult, but a monster child... Monster kid actually. "M-M.K?" She asked with wide eyes, was that him? From the scowl planted on his face, it was hard for her to tell, Alphys had never seen Monster Kid so angry before. She reached out her hand to him, but as he backed away the disgust written on his face, she stopped herself. He growled at her tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

"You are a coward, just like rest of them, you will never be my Queen, and how could you? Smilin', havin' the nerve to think you can measure up to what that title means!" He yelled walking towards Alphys, even though she's a grown adult. She took a step back because every accusation was true. "...After you could have helped her, after you could have done more to help all those monsters and _yet you did nothing but watched!_ " He spoke looking finally looking her in the eyes. The words on his tongue held so much venom. It actually did burn, Alphys had nothing to say for herself, because it was all true. She couldn't even try to make a rebuttal, she looked down, her claws digging into her shoulders.

She needed to breath, b-but she couldn't. Wh-What was it? I-In for seven, n-no! I-In for e-eight, h-hold for t-ten n-no th-that wasn't right e-either! What was it?! I-In, out, breath, _breath_. She looked at the Monster child, who only looked at her through narrowed eyes. "Don't you dare ever call yourself Queen, ever again, if you can't handle the truth." He hissed, tears still rolling down his cheeks, with that he walked away, stumbling slight, as if he lost his balance, but then he caught himself.

Alphys watched him go, her soul shaking, so much so she feared she would dust then and there, she rubbed her face, her tail curling around her legs. She just wanted to stay there and heal the reopened wounds on her soul, fix the creaks that was about to break her, however she couldn't she had some much to do... Plus it wasn't like she wasn't thinking those things herself.

Alphys held her face, a humorless laugh falling from her lips, she tan her hand down her snout trying to pulls the trembles from her being. "I wonder if King Asgore ever felt like this? I know Lady Toriel probably never had... After all she was always so beloved, she was so kind, a-and w-was an amazing Queen." Alphys said looking down at her damp dirt under her feet.

She knows damn well she's not fit to be Queen.

What the heck should she do then?!

Tears swelling in the back of her eye, Alphys had never felt to tired.

She's not suited to be Queen, however it's not like she could abandon so many, not when their homes, their very **_lives_** have been left in shambles. Alphys took off her glasses to clean the mist off of them, before placing them carefully back on her face. "I-I'm n-not e-even the Q-Queen, j-just some weeb nerd try- try to m-make everything at least okay again." She said softly to herself. Looking around at the dark walls around her, she felt a chill run up her spin, she held her hands together.

"Doctor. Alphys!" She looked in front of her to see all eyes on her once again, soldiers, and monsters alike, standing at the ready, bags, smiles, gas mask. All there, not truly ready for what lies ahead, but knowing they wanted to take those steps again. Alphys looked at them, then through the crowd two figures appeared. She could tell with was the soldiers from before. Alphys looked up at them, receiving a smile in return.

"We're ready!" She said excitedly, Alphys smiled.

"Okay, let's get going then!"

* * *

 **A/N: OOF I"m making M.K a jerk, sorry bout that, but he has a good reason! We'll get to that in a sec! I swear you're gonna love him! Morally gray areas are the best! lol**

 **Queen Alphys gotta step up or go home! Next we see a skeleman and some good woofer!**

 **See ya!~**


End file.
